jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Pet Shop
|japname = ペット'・'ショップ |birthname = |namesake = Pet Shop Boys |stand = Horus |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |race = Bird (Possibly Accipitridae) |blood = |hair = brown (feathers, in game) |eyes = blue (game) |color = |movie = |food = |musician = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Guard |mangadebut = Vol. 24 Ch. 222 The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 24 Ch. 226 The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell (5) |animedebut = Episode 31 Silver Chariot (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Pet Shop is highly intelligent and appears to be an accipitridae. It wears a falconry hood adorned with 3 feathers. A ruthless killer, Pet Shop does not discriminate against any who trespass. It would have killed a small boy if not for Iggy. It also showed no remorse in eating the eyes of two dogs in front of its owner, or hunting down Iggy. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Pet Shop serves as the guard of Dio Brando's mansion in Egypt. It ruthlessly kills any who may trespass or it deems as suspicious. When it first appeared, Pet Shop decapitates two large dogs with ease and smashes a beggar (employed by Avdol to find Dio's mansion) and his car with his stand. Pet Shop possesses incredible aerial agility and the ability to swim. Ultimately, Pet Shop was killed by Iggy when he bit Pet Shop's beak while activating Horus, effectively killing it. Pet Shop was able to severely injure Iggy by severing his leg in the process. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Pet Shop is widely considered the most powerful character in the game, with incredibly strong spacial control from his many projectiles and unblockable setups steming from his overhanging icicle attack. Playing Pet Shop is generally considered "poor taste" and he enjoys the distinction of being at least soft-banned in pretty much every tounament setting. Gallery pet shop 2.jpg|Pet Shop Corners Iggy. pet shop 3.jpg|Pet Shop eating victims. Pet Shop .jpg|Pet shop & Horus PetShopDeath.png|Iggy kills Pet Shop Spriteshop.PNG|Pet Shop in Heritage for the Future PetShop.png|Pet Shop & Horus Trivia *During Polnareff's meeting with Dio, a similar looking bird was present but it's unknown if it is Pet Shop. *Ironically, Pet Shop is a hawk, but its stand's namesake is a falcon. *In the game Heritage for the Future Pet Shop can use his stand even after being de-aged by another Alessi to the point of before his birth (inside an egg), implying he was born with his stand ability. *Originally Pet Shop did not appear until the characters are near Dio's Mansion for his fight with Iggy. The anime retroactively inserts him in place of the parrot that Dio has in Polnareff's flashback during his meeting with Dio. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Stand Users Category:Part III Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters